Gorn
The Gorn are a reptilian species from the Beta Quadrant.There homeworld is called Gorniska. According to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, the Gorn's government, which is known as the Gorn Hegemony, "brew the finest Meridor in the five systems". (ENT: "Bound") First contact with the Gorn took place in 2267, when they attacked the Federation colony on Cestus III. The Gorn saw the strike as a pre-emptive move, since they regarded the Cestus system as part of their territory. (TOS: "Arena") A Gorn served on the ruling council of the pocket dimension Elysia, during the late 23rd century. It is unknown how long members of his species had been trapped in that universe. (TAS: "The Time Trap") Physical Characteristics Gorn are a cold-blooded, reptilian species with green, leathery skin and an average height of approximately two meters. They tend to be stronger then most humanoids. Their ears are simple holes on the sides of their skulls, and by 2266, their eyes had become silvery and faceted. Their mouths boast an impressive array of sharp carnivorous teeth, and their hands and feet have vicious claws. They have a size and bite radius similar to the now-extinct velociraptors. Humans may tend to underestimate Gorn because of an opinion that reptiles are somehow less evolved than mammals. This would be unwise; the Gorn are at least as intelligent as humans. (TOS: "Arena") Like most cold-blooded lifeforms, the Gorn are known to prefer warm temperatures. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Technology As of the late 23rd century, Gorn technology was at a similar level to the Federation. Their ships were about as fast as Constitution class vessels. Their weapons were described as "like phasers, only worse" by a survivor of the Cestus attack. This description may also have been colored by fear, as they were later described as disruptors. The Enterprise weapons seemed to be ineffective initially against Gorn deflectors. They have transporter technology and possess voice duplicator equipment at least good enough to fool a casual listener. Gorn tactical units possess powerful disruptors, capable of completely disintegrating targets at ranges of around a kilometer. Sensor technology may be less effective than that of the Federation, as they had some difficulty targeting the landing party during their ambush at Cestus III. They were able to feed back impulses from a tricorder, building up an overload sufficient to destroy the instrument. (TOS: "Arena") People * See: List of Gorn Appendices Appearances * TOS: "Arena" * TAS: "The Time Trap" * ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" Background The Gorn's costume was designed by Wah Chang who also created the M-113 creature (aka the Salt Vampire). In 2003, John Logan said in an interview with Star Trek: Communicator that Riker's bachelor party in Star Trek: Nemesis would feature "three Andorians, two Tellarites and a Gorn". The final version of the movie did not feature this scene however, meaning "Arena", "The Time Trap", and "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" remain the only appearances of the Gorn to date. Apocrypha The graphic novel The Gorn Crisis is the story of Jean-Luc Picard's attempt to ally with the Gorn in the Dominion War despite a Gorn civil war. The novel Articles of the Federation states that the Gorn fought in the Dominion War on the Federation's side. The crew of the ''Enterprise'' helped to convince them to join the fight against the Dominion. Category:Species de:Gorn fr:Gorn